ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN
Hellohellohello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last Episode the campers played a hunting game using Paint ball guns. There was some sly moves, arguments and TOTAL Starfie: craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazyiness anyway it was Private H.I.V.E who went from the island since chicks shooting themselves with paintball guns is his weakness.....i know. Anyway this episode your gonna want to stay tuned for so hope your watching TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 10: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN (at the dining room) Blackfire: Angel, me and Star have been so generous to give you 1 more chance, but you blow it this time then your not getting far Angel: i dont care, heck even if i do get voted off at least im away from you and your tacky makeup Blackfire: what did you just say Cheshire: shes got a point Blackfire: grrr stop encouraging her Angel: forget it Blackfire, you'll never win this Blackfire: you'll be eliminated first Angel: will not Blackfire: both of you will *Blackfire* Whats with her, what did i do *Angel* i dont see why she has to be jerk to me, just cause i left her dumb alliance *Cheshire* hey i know im a villian but doesnt mean i dont wanna help people, how does that even work (they have an arguement) Kid Flash: girls Jinx: wow, now suddenly you think they're annoying Kid Flash: not you heheh your like the best girl here cause you dont.......annoy Jinx: yeaaaaaaaah ( the rest of the H.I.V.E five come ) Gizmo: Jinx why you talkin' to this walnut head Jinx: why im not allowed to hang with people Mammoth: but hes a hero Jinx: so..... have you got a point Kyd Wykkyd: ............................. Kid Flash: come on Jinxy Jinx: please dont call me that (they zoom away) Gizmo: grr this has gone on long enough, we gotta take the Kid Flash out *Gizmo* nah no spoilers Billy Numerous: how??? Billy2: yeah, we can just shoot him with somethin' and then knockem' out Gizmo: guys, i have the perfect idea....(he grins) Control Freak: CAMPERS, TO THE SITE (at the campsite) Control Freak: todays challenge, well since its mah birthday (he pulls string and confetti blows from roof and a banner saying "Happy Birthday CF" (its silent) Control Freak: (he holds a smile for a minute but then sighs) nevermind, your challenge is to cook a 3 course meal for, mwah Raven: something tells me im not gonna enjoy this one Control Freak: you will work with your team to make delicious meals for me and i shall judge them at 10, Team with most points wins the challeneg and the losers, one of you will get packin' so go to that truck over there and pick what you need, but you cant come back there so grab as much as you can Kid Flash: got it (he grabs a load of food and zooms) (they all take some food) Blackfire: now as im the leader of tgis team im head chef now i thi- Cheshire: who makes you leader Blackfire: well seeing as im the smartest one here i guess..... Kid Flash: yeaaaaah not buying it Blackfire: too bad im head chef (with the bass) Robin: so who here knows how to cook (silence) Jinx: i guess i can.........cook pasta Robin: ok first course sorted Kole: well if i had Gnnark we could have found some wild exotic fruit Robin: i could make a lil' bit of meat and eggs for our main course Red X: sounds more like breakfast than a course Wondergirl: and we have just the ingredients i need to make a famous amazonian cake Robin: lets get to it then (with the gophers) Argent : oh oh i can make my famous mango cakes, man Control Freak would cry at the delicious taste Blackfire: well i choose what to make since you know.... im head chef, Kid Flash make the beef stew for starters, im making the desert and the rest of you can make the roast with the Gammon, Chicken, Vegetables, Potatoes, Gravy etc. Now Angel pass me the eggs Angel: pass them yourself Blackfire: do you want our team to win, if it doesn't were voting you off (Angel throws the eggs at her but she catches them) Blackfire: your a really bad thrower Angel: fine CATCH (she throws a bag of flour on Blackfire) *Angel* wow, didnt know she got concussion, at least shes out of the challenge and were free to make what we want. Kid Flash: really Angel Argent: guess im making my mango cakes after all Killowat: im sure they're gonna be great Argent: thanks (with the bass the pasta is done) Jinx: done Robin: perfect and now im nearly ready too, hows the cake going Wondergirl: great (Blackfire walks up to them with an icepack on her head) Blackfire: ooo whatcha makin' Robin: thats none of your business, get back to your own team Blackfire: cant, lil accident in the kitchen Wondergirl : Kole, could'ya get me some more mangoes please Kole: coming (Blackfire sticks her leg in front of Kole who trips) Kole: WOAH (the mangoes fall out of the bowl and onto Robins Main course) Robin: done WOAH (the course falls on the floor) KOLE Kole: oh i am really really really sorry, ill clean it up swear oh i am sorry, please please please forgive me Blackfire: looks like you have a.....accident here i best go (she goes) *Blackfire* what......come on we couldn't let them win Robin: (sigh) i guess it was an accident, but i don't have enough time to make another, what can we make Kole: .... ive got an idea.....(she takes the cook book) (with the gophers) Kid Flash: great were done Cheshire: just in time too Control Freak: CAMPERS TIMES UP, Gophers your up FIRST COURSE Kid Flash: here (he passes him the soup) Control Freak; (he takes a sip) hmmm 5 Gophers = 5 Bass= 0 (Jinx passes him the pasta) Kid Flash: oh your a cook too Jinx: not that much *Jinx* i only really know how to make toast and pasta and that's it........ wouldn't call myself Racheal Ray Control Freak: hmm 4 Gophers = 5 Bass = 4 SECOND COURSE Control Freak: GOPHERS ( the roast appears in front of him ) Mas y Menos: ¡buen provecho! Control Freak: (he eats some) 7 Gophers = 12 Bass = 4 Robin: Kole is it done Kole: just....about....DONE (she passes a Chicken Cacciatore ) *Kole* i just followed the instructions *Robin* wow, she just made amends Control Freak: (tastes and then beams) its a 10 ( the Bass cheer ) Gophers = 12 Bass= 14 THIRD COURSE Control Freak: the best part, Gophers Argent: try one of my tasty mango cakes, its bound to be an adventure for your buds (he tastes one) Control Freak: its a 6 Gophers = 18 Bass = 14 ( Wondergirl gives him the cake ) Wondergirl: try it Control Freak: (tastes) not bad at all, Its a......7 Gophers = 18 Bass = 21 (the bass cheer) Control Freak: congrats Killer Bass, Gophers see you at the camp oh and Blackfire is not in the votes as she......yeah Blackfire: YES, nice knowing you Angel (at the campsite) Control Freak: so Bass this is wher- Argent: mate.....we know Control Freak: T-T.........First marshmellows go to Starfire, KidFlash, Blackfire, Billy, Gizmo mah bro, Cheshire, Mas, Menos, Argent, Wildebeast, Killowat and Gnnark. Blackfire: hehe Control Freak: now Herald and Angel, Last marshmellow goes to............Angel Herald: aww come on man, what'd i do Pantha: its not about this one, its kinda bout' the boat one, we just thought you made the wrong choice Herald: whatever guys, (he leaves n the dock of shame) Control Freak: thats out trumpet player gone, whose eliminated next, who can you trust? on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Total Drama Titans Category:Fan Episodes